Challenge accepted
by DracoJane
Summary: The Strawhat pirates have just finished a battle with the notorious but weak Captain of the D Pirates - Imadori. One of their crew members betrays him and tries to join Luffy and another is floating in the water. Later in the story a romance blossums, but who will it be with? Rated M for sexual references and scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or School Rumble, I only own this story itself.

And here we are, another one of my One Piece - School Rumble crossovers :D. I am currently working on others as well so updates may take a little longer. I need a few stories to work on at once so when I get writters block I have something else to work on.

Please enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter One**

It had been a huge and daring battle; Imadori – the Captain of the D Pirates – was notorious and powerful. Though his power did not derive from his own, his power was from the crew members he kept and their own strength. Most of his crew members were strong attractive women with large breast sizes from D and up. In fact Imadori was a coward of a Pirate, which made Luffy wonder how he could have possibly made it as far as he did into the grand line. Imadori's idiocy and cowardice was the cause of his defeat, one of his ships was completely destroyed by Luffy and the other Straw Hats but the remaining one had retreated before they could catch up with him.

"What a coward." Zoro scoffed.

Imadori had watched the whole battle from his throne on the main ship, chuckling with every strike his women made on the other team, but as soon as any of the Straw Hats came anywhere near him he quivered with fear.

"Eh, he was pathetic!" Nami huffed, "But still, now we have all his treasure!" Her eyes gleamed with delight as she held the gold pieces of treasure to her face and rubbed her left cheek against them.

One of the crew members from Imadoris ship had betrayed them; Mikoto was sick and tired of her Captains perverted nature and his ogling of her abnormally large breasts. She had snuck onto the Sunny as soon as her chance arose. The crew were suspicious of her at first and tried to attack her until she fended off all of their pursuits and explained her objective.

"Let me join your crew." She pleaded. "I am sick of that goddam pervert; I want to get away from him!" She fumed.

Luffy had examined her and agreed to her joining their crew. Mikoto was a martial artist and could fend for herself, she was strong, attractive and she was quite intelligent.

The crew were about to leave the ruins behind before they noticed someone floating in the water. A dark skinned woman lay unconscious on a broken plank of wood; she was very bulky and muscular. Luffy ordered his crew to get her on board.

"That's Lala." Mikoto confirmed. "Imadori must have left her behind."

She was quite right, Imadori knew full well that Mikoto had left and betrayed him and he saw Lala unconscious in the ocean, but he decided to abandon them both to save himself.

"ARH!" He scoffed. "I don't need Mikoto anyway; I have Karen and my other lovely sexy ladies! And besides, I'm over Lala trying to bash me every time I order her to let me feel her breasts... I am her Captain after all and Captains  
orders are law..." He turned his back on his injured crewmate in the water. "She cannot be disciplined; therefore I will leave her behind for the Straw hats to clean up." He turned his head to look at the Sunny, a nasty gleam in his eye. "Ok Karen let's go!"

Karen looked down at Lala. "But Captai-"

"Let's GO I say! And leave her behind Karen! She's not worthy of me!"

She froze, staring sorrowfully at her friend, "And since Mikoto has abandoned us." He continued. "YOU can be my new second in command."

"E-h... a-h..." She swallowed a tearful pain stinging her throat. "Ai ai Captain!" She saluted Imadori. 'I am so sorry Lala.' She thought, sucking in the tears threatening to escape her eyes, and then ran away to fulfil her new duties.

Lala was taken on board the Sunny.

"Is she dead?" Luffy asked innocently.

Nami glared at him.

"No she's still alive." Chopper said. "But she's going to need a lot of rest until she gets better."

"But wasn't she one of our enemies?" Nami questioned. "Won't she go berserk when she wakes up?"

"Oh don't worry about that." Mikoto said, a concerned look in her eyes. "I'll stay by her and explain everything when she wakes up."

"And then she can join our crew!" Luffy exclaimed joyfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was a few hours later when Lala finally woke up, Mikoto had explained everything to her but Lala didn't believe it.

"ARE YOU SURE?!" She yelled.

"Yes, yes I am quite sure." Mikoto replied.

After Lala calmed down and had accepted the circumstances she was welcomed to dinner, and to Sanji's delight she was a big eater, and so was Mikoto.

Lala rather enjoyed the company of these pirates who were her former enemies, in fact she was glad to get away from Imadori. She was forced to join his crew years back because he had saved her from death and it was her duty to serve him, but now he had abandoned her she could finally be free of his nature.

"So where are you from, Lala?" Franky questioned.

"I-uh, I came from an island in the east blue, I don't remember much of my home town." She said feeling a little odd about how quickly she trusted these people.

"Left when you were young huh?"

"Well, I guess so, I don't remember much from my past childhood." She paused to chew some meat, "It's all a blur."

Franky then began explaining some things that happened in his own childhood, the good times and some of the bad. Lala listened eagerly and for some reason she hadn't notice that he was a cyborg until he pointed it out. "Amazing!" She exclaimed at this piece of information.

That night she gazed at the stars, 'What will I do now?' She thought, 'Can I really stay with these guys?'

She then turned to look at the door, light pouring out of it from inside the Sunny, she heard muffled voices and laughter and saw their dancing shadows on the wall inside the door.

Lala smiled, 'They seem like really nice people, but can I really...trust them?'

Weeks went by and she soon learnt to trust the Pirates she was with, she had decided to stay with them permanently.

Through all the battles they had encountered in that time and through all the hardships, and even when the impossible happened, she got kidnapped but still they didn't abandon her. Through it all she learnt to trust them.

It seemed that both Lala and Mikoto were a lot happier in this crew away from the perverted Imadori. Though there was still the problem with Sanji and his occasional peeping and the skeleton who urged to know more than he should about their panties. But this was nothing compared to what their old Captain was like. Their Captain Imadori, before Luffy, made them slaves, they would have to cook, clean and serve him food on a silver platter. They had to even be sex slaves for that horrible man, but now they were safe and whenever Nami complained about Sanji and Brooks behaviour she was constantly reminded of how much better it was compared to Imadori.

Nami always felt herself to be grateful after hearing the horrid stories that the two ladies would tell, but this still didn't stop her from bashing the pervert's heads in once in a while.

Everyone got to know each other quite well in the crew and Mikoto became good friends with Nami, Robin, and Usopp. Lala though wasn't particularly close to anyone, but one day she decided to visit the crow's nest.

She climbed up to Zoro's training room and watched him doing the most insane weight lifting, this inspired her and she demanded that he teach her to become as strong as him.

Zoro looked at her, his usual frown caressing his forehead.

"Hm, really?" He asked casually.

"I WANT TO BE AS STRONG AS YOU! TEACH ME!" She ordered.

Zoro decided to toy with her a little bit, "Only if you say please." He smirked.

Lala flinched back, "What do you mean if I only say please! I already did!"

"No... you demanded me to teach you. You have poor manners."

Lala shuttered, "Can you teach me p-p-plea..."

"I can't hear you." He smiled smugly and raised a hand to cup his hear so he could hear her better.

"Can you teach me...please." She finally got it out.

"Now that's better." Zoro walked over to some weights. "Here," He said throwing a two tone weight at her. "Lift this for about five minutes."

Lala struggled to stay on her feet; she didn't have the strength yet to stay on her toes with such a huge weight on her, but she accepted the challenge.

"Here I brought you some lunch." Mikoto was at the door with a bag of food, she turned and saw Lala. "Hey what are you doing here?" She looked surprised.

"I am training." Lala answered, her voice shacking from the pressure of the weights coming down on her, her strength was slowly giving in as her knees lowered closer to the ground.

"You should leave that and have some lunch." Zoro walked past Lala and picked up her weight with one arm and casually proceeded to Mikoto to collect his lunch.

Lala froze on the spot, she couldn't understand how someone could be inhumanely strong; well even more so than her.

Zoro took the bag from Mikoto and thanked her before returning to where he was training.

"Why don't you just go to the dining table to eat?" Lala asked.

"It's just easier to eat here because I can get back to training faster."

Lala slapped her clamped fist onto her palm, "Oh I see!" She said. "Bring me lunch too Mikoto!" Lala called after her.

"Sorry Lala, I'm afraid you will have to get your own lunch for today. I'll bring yours when I get Zoros tomorrow, k?" She smiled kindly.

"Ok, fine then." Lala huffed, she turned to Zoro and waved before going down to Lunch but at the corner of her eye she saw him looking at her oddly but she didn't understand why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Mikoto came to the crow's nest to give Lala and Zoro their lunch every day, and each day she sat with Zoro and talked to him.

Lala was getting a lot stronger too, she kept lifting her weights and within three months she could lift at least ten tones. Her body became more muscular, but she still retained her feminine figure. During those training days she also become even more masculine than she was before, her competitiveness grew and her determination never faltered.

She started having more conversations with Mikoto as well; in their old crew Mikoto and Lala were just competitors and never really talked. But now they were with the Straw Hats and had a lot more opportunities to get to know each other.

"How has your training been going?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh, fine, fine... how are things with you?"

"Good I guess... there's not much opportunity for me to practice my martial arts since no one here knows it." She turned and smiled at Lala.

Lala looked up at the dark sky, "Yeah I guess that's true."

"So oh, what do you think of Zoro?"

"Huh, what?" Lala sounded surprised to hear Mikoto mention him all of a sudden.

"How's he going, with you and your training.. and all."

"Good I guess." Lala started thinking about it more deeply; she felt something odd.

"I think his pretty amazing," Mikoto chirped. "His so dedicated in everything he does and puts in his all no matter what. Who can say they do that?"

"Yeah, but everyone in this crew does it." Lala took a bite of her apple. "That's nothing special." She blushed.

"Well, his still something special." She rested her head in her palm and gazed up at the stars, a dreamy look in her eyes.

'What's gotten into her?' Lala thought. 'I really don't understand what she's on about.' She then looked up at the crow's nest; a small flickering light shimmered in the darkness.

"I'll be right back." Lala said to her companion without looking at her. She then climbed up to the crow's nest.

When she walked in she saw Zoro sitting on the long couch against the wall, he looked like something was bothering him.

"Hey Zoro!" She called to him, he looked up. "What's eating you?"

He huffed, reluctant to say what was on his mind.

"Oh common." Lala prompted, "You can tell me." She sat next to him, waiting for his reply.

But still he made no answer.

She stayed there for several minutes before deciding that it wasn't worth the wait.

"Ok fine!" She snapped. "If you don't want to tell me I'll be leaving now. Bye" She gave him a dismissive wave of her hand and then started to walk away.

Lala then felt something tug her wrist and when she went to turn around to see what it was she found herself in Zoro's arms.

She could feel her cheeks flush with heat, 'What is he doing?' She thought anxiously.

After a few moments he let her go and walked over to his weights and started lifting them as though nothing had happened.

Lala stared innocently at him feeling dumbfounded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

At breakfast that morning Lala didn't know what to say, or what to do. She kept peering over to Mikoto who was sitting with Zoro chatting to him, and for some reason she felt that she should tell her what had happened.

'But why would she want to know?' Lala thought. She then drew her gaze over to Zoro who was giving Mikoto his full attention.

'I wonder what that was about.' She thought, recalling what had happened the night before, she blushed furiously.

"Here Lala-chan." She turned to see Sanji in front of her.

"What do you want?" She was getting sick the cook and his womanizing.

"I brought you those extra chips you wanted Lala-swan." He sang.

"Oh-right-those." Lala accepted the bowl from Sanji. "Thank you." She then watched the man skip away towards Mikoto.

Something was different about her old companion Mikoto but Lala couldn't figure out what. She smiled more, her grin was brighter and she was so talkative, it was unusual.

She was back in the crow's nest, alone lifting a single weight in her right hand, her elbow resting on her right knee whose foot was hoisted on the couch, her left arm lazily dangling. She stared outside the window, quietly, her eyes soft and gentle with a thoughtful gleam.

Lala heard footsteps coming up behind her, it was Zoro, and she knew his steps like she knew her own mind. They had spent every day together. The clunking of a second pair of weights being lifted started to echo through the silent room.

"Look, Zoro." She turned to look at him from the side. He was lying on the ground pushing the weights from his chest to arms length. His eyes were thoughtful and somehow unusually soft.

"What was that you did the other day? What was that all about?" There was no hint of awkwardness in her tone, she was direct and forward.

Grunts from the strain of the weights against his muscles were all that could be heard, there was no response.

"Ok, you don't have to answer me. Just like the other day right?" Lala turned away; she was frustrated with his extensive silence whenever she asked him what was on his mind. He was truly a secretive man.

The clunking of the weights stopped and the echo of footsteps thumped behind her. She could see from the corner of her eye that he was gently patting his face with a white towel, sweat dripping down his back.

She huffed and turned back to look out the window, there were some seagulls yapping as they flew past.

Lala felt something slide on either side of her thighs and snake around her belly; she jumped slightly and gasped a small shriek. She felt something resting on her left shoulder, Zoro's warm breath on her neck. She froze in shock and astonishment.

"I...I-I.. l-l...l-l-l o-v e-e yo-u-u." He stuttered, his body shaking from nerves.

She gasped, never had anyone said anything like this to her before and she could feel something in her heart that she had never felt. 'What is this strange feeling?' She thought, Lala was almost scared at the alien feeling growing from inside of her.

Zoro gently squeezed her around her waist and she could feel his breath closing in and getting closer to her cheek. A soft affectionate kiss was planted on her left steaming cheek and she began to blush more furiously.

He then slid his right hand gently along her arm, stroking her skin softly as he reached up for the weight she was lifting, he took it and threw it along the floor. She heard it clunk onto the ground and roll away.

Zoro's hand rested on her thigh again, he pulled her closer and started breathing heavily into her neck.

"Zoro... w-wait." Lala felt so strange, she started to feel scared of her own strange unfamiliar feelings and the way he held her made it worse. 'What is this feeling?' She thought, and she hesitantly reached for his hands to separate them from her waist, but when she pulled them apart and went to turn around to face Zoro he only wrapped them around her again.

They were now face to face; she could see the unusual passion in his eye, and the strange look of affection she had never seen in him before, nor in anyone else.

Zoro leaned in, pulling her tighter to him, but she didn't hesitate, nor did she struggle.

He embraced her in a passionate kiss; her eyes were wide with shock, 'What is this? Why do I feel...' but then her thoughts were silenced by her own subconscious desire to pull him closer to her. Without another thought she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Zoro pulled her right leg up to meet his hip, his right arm slid around the small of her back and pulled her stomach to meet his. He didn't hesitate in using his full power because he knew she was strong and could handle it.

Lala automatically responded, and slid the lower half of her leg around his backside. Now everything was up to her subconscious, she had no control over her own urges anymore, her subconscious mind and her body were yearning to be closer to him and so they got what they desired.

She groaned, which was a strange thing to experience, Lala had never done anything like this before with anyone. She had never known such a sensation.

Zoro lifted her left leg and held them both up while he laid her onto the couch. He was now on top of her, kissing her more aggressively, but she loved it. He pushed himself into her crutch; she could feel a strange bulge and something hard.

Suddenly she felt her urges grow, the feelings from before intensified, both in her body and her heart. She folded her arms around his chest and clasped him tighter with all her strength. He grunted from surprise, he wasn't expecting it.

She felt him start to rub against her, she groaned into his mouth, the chill it sent up her spine, and how her core felt when he rubbed there was insatiable.

Lala groaned and started breathing heavily while she kissed him more aggressively.

He started humping her harder; she could hear panting in her ear and occasional groans.

Zoro slid his hands down to her skirt and started to pull it down, Lala would normally object but for some reason sense escaped her. She clasped his hand and helped him push her skirt down. It was then discarded onto the floor.

He started to tug down his own pants and she found herself helping him with anticipation.

She then slid her hands up his shirt, feeling his rock hard abs, and lifted it over his head.

Before she knew it he had thrown her panties aside as well. Next he slid his own down and let them drop to the ground.

She could feel his hard on rubbing against the inner side of her thigh. Lala felt the desperation in her body to take him in. He noticed this and started rubbing himself against her core. The sensation she got from it was unbearable and she silently begged for the release. He then pushed himself inside of her, it hurt for only a few moments and then the cool chills rushed through her and she gasped.

Zoro started to pound her aggressively, and she moaned harder.

His huffing quickened and he moaned and grunted with every push inside of her.

"Oh, yes." He started huffing.

"Harder." She gasped, his pace quickened.

"HARDER." Lala screamed when she started to climax.

Zoro never stopped, not even for a moment; he rubbed her sweat spot several times until he heard her climax again. He felt even more aroused and complete pleasure in hearing her moans and screams of ecstasy.

"Ohh!" He groaned, his thrusts quickened, he gasped again and pushed harder. Zoro's desperation made her groan louder and meet his aggressive thrusts with her own.

He cried out in ecstasy when he released inside her.

His moans continued as the memory of the release repeated through his mind. And for a few moments he was panting uncontrollably. Zoro collapsed onto Lala, she could feel his breathing as his chest raised and fell with every breath.

For a few moments they laid together, staring into each other's eyes.

"What...was...that?" Lala gasped.

Zoro kissed her on her cheek. "I have no idea." He panted. Their bodies completely took over and so they were both left dumbfounded as to what they had just done.

The shattering of a glass echoed through the room, the couple turned to see what it was.

It was Mikoto, and she had seen everything.

* * *

Hey everyone, so that was my first lemon. I have never posted anything like this before. I wasn't 100% sure if I wanted to write a lemon or not but I decided "What the hell." Never know until you try, you know. XD


End file.
